Always the Same
by SleepsSinatra
Summary: What if Will never told Elizabeth his love, and him and Jack had escaped. They left her and Norrington, but what happends when someone from the past visits Elizabeth and they invole crurses!If your a big Will fan,dont read. Im fixing the ending!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything!!Disney does!! Please noone Sue me!!

Summary: What if Will never told Elizabeth his love, and him and Jack had escaped. They left her and Norrington, but what happends when someone from the past visits Elizabeth and they invole crurses! If your a big Will fan, you probably wont like this. Im fixing the ending, it will be up soon!!!

The wedding had came and gone, 3 months had passed since the day. James was happy, even Elizabeth was growing into the new appearance of things. Jack Sparrow had escaped, and Elizabeth had thought William Turner would come and save her from the high society. He hadnt, he just helped Jack escape, and left himself. The wedding had been the biggest thing in Port Royal everyone was there. Elizabeth had thought she would never marry the Commodore, but she had finally tied the knot. Because she had, he never had to go look for the Black Pearl. Married life was a little better than she thought, except for all the tea partys and gatherings, it was growing better, well she had more freedom. James had never forced her into anything, yet they sleeped together like any married couple would. They lived a normaly sized house, had maids and a butler, it was very peaceful. She still missed Will, everyday all she wanted was to see his face, somedays thats all she could think about. Even James was a nice guy, he hadnt showed much outgoingness, or a life style to which possessed her to live. She lived in her dreams, yes she loved James, but she it was always gonna be the same everyday with him. She was mad at Will for leaving her, but missed him so much. She wished so many time she would look out the window, and there he would be coming up the beach for.

James had gone off to work, it was a rainy day, so he hurried off. She was late to wake up, but soon the maids got her up. It was a dreadful looking day, but she had did her normal routine.

"Here comes the part were I look out the window and see no...", Elizabeth had studdard, because she had seen Will's face. She ran out into the pouring rain to him.

"I've come to get you, Ms. Swann, Im sorry I had to leave you, but I had to help Jack. Look hes gave me my own boat and crew, Im a real live Pirate now." Will was extremely excited.

Elizabeth smiled and looked down and the beautiful ring James gave her,"Will, I...I... am not Ms. Swann anymore, Im Mrs. Norrington. Im sorry, its what I had to do for him not to go after the 2 of you." Will just smiled, he understood.

"Elizabeth, runaway with me, I leave you to get your things and I will be back tomorrow at this same time to get you if you agree."Will needed her, as she did him.

"I will, but Im going to tell James, I owe it to him." Will understood they had a quite kiss, and he ran back to his ship. She had to get the nerve up to tell her husband, and it was gonna be hard.

James came home as he usual did, at the same time, the weather was not giving up. He could feel it in the air it was not going to be a good day at hom. Him and Elizabeth had their share of fights, but he knew today would be a bad one, he just knew. He soon walked in the door. Elizabeth was sitting at the table, eyes had been cried out, she must have been thinking of Will again. He took off his hat, and looked at her.

"We need to talk", she said quitely.

"What do we need to talk about? Has something happened or were you just thinking about Turner again?", he said caring then in a cold way.

She struggled not to get mad," dont leave this up to me to say I dont love you, just leave it up to me to say goodbye."

He was in complete shock,"I knew this would happen, is there anything that will change your mind?"

"No, I dont want this to hurt you, you knew this wouldnt last. Im leaving tomorrow, so I guess this is goodbye."

"What the reason for all this?"

"Will has come to get me, are you going to try to arrest him or me?"

"No, I just wanted to know...I guess this is goodbye, Im leaving right now to get out of your way."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where ever there is for me. I just want you to know I will always love you, forever. If you ever need me, Ill be around." With that he kissed her cheak and head and wispered goodbye in her ear. She was in awe at his reaction, she wondered where he was going. She knew everything was ruined now, she would just go cry herself to sleep and wake up to leave the next morning.

Morning soon came, all of her things were packed and still no James. The maids said he said he would never come back to this house, Will soon knocked on the door for her. He asked about how James took it, and how everything was going. They went to the ship, she met his crew, and then they sailed off into the sunset. There was only one thing, Will was not himself, he acted very different and not Jack different, he was kinda scary now, oh well Elizabeth thought, he hers now and they were sailing away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Norrington was sitting in a lonely tavern on the outside of town when Govenour Wetherby Swann came in, he knew he was coming to talk to him either about business or about his daughter and there interupted marrage. Everyone in Port Royal was feeling sorry for him, all the young girls was coming up to him giving him baked goods. Soon enough the govenour came and said beside him, he knew he still talked to Elizabeth, it had been 4 months since her departure, nothing in James' mind had slacked up.He was drinking his pain away, he wished he had not found him here.

"I am ashamed you found me here."James said saddly.

"Son, I know what your going through, and I just here to help. You know she still asked about you."

"Dont tell her what Im doing, tell her Im happy."

"I wont tell her James, I havent."

James had tears in his eyes,"Tell her Im happy and Ive moved on, and better than ever. Just dont tell her Im here, but let her know I still care. Just tell her Im anywhere but here."

The govenour had look at him like a son, and knew he had to get James back on his feet.

Soon enough James had begun to be under the supervison of Wetherby, and his family. He knew Elizabeth was coming to visit them today, without Will. He figured he would just sit quitly to himself, and not look at her not to bring back any of the pain. Soon enough she was there and they all were sitting having dinner. James had thought she had looked good, very tan, but very scared, she had bruises on her and she was trying to hide them. Elizabeth had thought James looked like a child whose been through a rough spot, but he looked tan himself, he must be working outside now. They soon were alone together. Sitting not looking at each other until James broke the silence.

"It seems that nothing ever goes my way, since you broke my heart when you left that day. I have no where to go, I live here." Elizabeth was in shock, but before she could reply he began again."Im begging you to stay with me, tell me your not alright and you want to come back, I can tell your not ok, please tell me you need me. I need you, since you been gone."He was down on his knees, begging her. Tears in his eyes and hers. He knew she wasnt ok, thats why he began. She had never seen him like this."You make me live, Elizabeth, your the only one who can make me smile, Ill change whatever you need me to do, just stay here if only for a little while, I just need to hear you say that your not alright, I know your not ok, look at your arms. Since you been gone my life has fallen to pieces." They had cried together, first time she had ever seen him like this maybe he did need her, he was right she wasnt alright, Will had hit her, beat her, treated like never before, she missed James.

"Elizabeth, I know happiness will take its own sweet time, but we must take it as it is. I miss your smile, I walk alone now. I wish only to see your face if only for a minute, I dream but it never comes true."

She knew this would hurt him even more, but she had to go back to Will, even though it hurt her and James, even her father at times. But it something she had to do because she love Will, and somewhere in her heart she loved James, it just wasnt showing yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything!!Disney does!! Please noone Sue me!!

In the end, it hurt James more than he or she could imagine, he went into a deep depression. Wetherby thought they might lose him, he got sick often, and when he wasnt sick, he drank, he tried and tried to drink her off his mind. Everynight he would only dream of her, he would just not what to dream at all, but it was never helped. When he closed his eyes all he wanted to see was black, but all he seen was her face saying goodbye. He kept telling himself love is a losing game, between 2 people and someone always has to lose, and his game he had lost. He soon found it becoming easier, to live, as about 2 years past. He was regaining his strength, he was becoming ever more popular with everyone in the town, he was practically the govenours son. That is how Wetherby saw him, he also kept in touch with his daughter. She wrote him every week, always asking about James, her father would tell her how he was, sometimes lying to protect James. He missed his daughter, but James was filling her place.

James finally decided to quite drinking when they had recieved a letter from Elizabeth, she told them how happy she was, but in reality she wasnt happy at all, but James and her father did not know this. James' tears had dried on their own, he finally realized maybe he should move on. If she wouldnt stay then, she would never stay with him again. He didnt want to wake up alone anymore, there was many eligable women in Port Royal, and maybe someone to appricate him. The Govenour had begun to throw many parties for the young man, he had started looking his age again, he was quite handsome to many. The young girls enjoyed his company, of course, he had been through alot so he let himself go more and was more enjoyable for them. He wasnt the stiff he was always made out to be. No one ever spoke of Elizabeth in his presence, but he was strong now and could handle it, he had begun courting many girls. He was becoming happy, but there would always be a whole in his heart that no one could ever fill, but he had to move on thats all there was to do.

Elizabeth on the other hand was not happy at all, she was down right misrable. This was a dark place she was in now, nothing good ever came, yet nothing ever left. She had found Will cheating on her, he had hit her, she knew something was wrong with him, she always wondered what if she would have stayed with James, she knew she would have been happier, but for some reason she could stay. She missed him, and knew that he was moving on, it hurt her. He was the voice in side her head, he told her what was right and what was wrong. It hurt everyday to wake up, she also woke up alone, Will would never sleep. She had fallen not into love, but into hell with Will. There was always so much violence, everyday, everynight. It was becoming to much, she had to take care of everything.

She was sitting alone one day, had just finshed a letter to her father, had wanted to write James a letter, but couldnt bring herself to do it. She needed more time to fix this problem, they all needed more time. She had no friends she talked to herself, or sat in silence. She just wanted to ask James if he still felt the same, but like he had said life will take its own sweet time to fix everything.

Sometimes at night she would lie awake, and wonder if he was thinking about her, cause she always felt like he was. He also did the say things as her, wether it was lieing in bed thinking shes thinking about him or if he should write the letter telling her the truth about everything. One of the biggest gatherings were about to happen in Port Royal, and James was said to find him a new wife at this, Elizabeth heard the news in a letter, and broke down right there on the middle of the ship. No one even gave her a glance, she knew she was going to have to sneak off this godforsaken ship and go home, her James, she thought when has she ever said her James, oh well right now she needed a plan, and she knew just the person to help her. They were meeting Jack Sparrow tomorrow for a new hunt on treasure, this would be the first time, in a few years she had seen him, and he would help her.

James was sitting on the porch of the Govenours mansion, relaxing, eating on coffee beans, wandering how Elizabeth was doing, seeing how he hasnt heard from her in so long. He has missed her for so long, but he would soon be finding another. Soon enough he would be at a party searching through the young women who would love to have him, unlike her. Now that he thinks about it, she never loved him, she just didnt want him to go after Sparrow and Turner. He could never trust her, because he knew at any point if she saw Turner she would leave him in an instant, just like she did. He had a dislike growing towards her more and more. If it wasnt for her, he would still be in the Royal Navy, and have a house. Not that he didnt like living at the mansion, it had lots of advandges. She would always be the one gone, and hes still there, always the same thing over and over love was a losing game. He was nowhere close to winning either. He wasnt the one to blame, she was, well who knows anymore he thought to himself. Many a days he would wait to see her come sailing in, but his luck was down also. She was a darkness he had fallen into, he loved every moment, but she could and did rip his heart out with a smile and a wink, then she would walk away, but his tears had dried on their own, he would be the one walking away next time. He had no regrets, but they were history and he would be ok with that right now, if he was to see her his mind might change, but he had a feeling his anger would just grow. He thought it might be better if she is to never come back. He would never hold her, so apparently all she needed was Will to hold her.

He walked by their house every now and then, and sees all the lights out, ecxept the porch light. When she left he left it on in case she had a change of heart, but she didnt, ironically. He was lonely, but it was leaving him. He still smiled, and drank occasionally. He had courted a few girls, but none ever lived up to expectations, of course, he compared them to Elizabeth. She is and was his downfall, he hoped to be fallen up now, and changing all his ways. He was tired now and it was growing night time now, it was time to go up to his room, he went to the window, and began to believe he was free of her, he would savor every moment of this feeling.

She had been waiting on the dock for a Captain, a good man, she couldnt wait to see him. She seen him walking towards her, with a big smirk, he knew what she wanted and what she needed, but what was he to get in return.

"How you doing luv, any better since the last letter you wrote?"

"Not really Jack, hes in there", she pointed to a brothel," drinking, and finding him another girl."

"It will be alright luv, we'll get ya back, to the Commodore, and live in fairly tales all over again, but what do I get in return?"

"Money, and a garrentee to not be captured at Port Royal."

"That actuall sounds decent, I like it lets go before he realizes your not with him."

"Oh he wont noticed." She knew he wouldnt know she was gone, not till at night,when he needed her. She followed Jack onto the beloved Black Pearl, knowing this time she could not go back to Will ever again. Because going back to him this time, he might kill her, he got awfully close, when she didnt come back home on time. She had told Jack everything about this, and about the last time she had saw James, and how bad of shape he was in.

"You know luv, time changes people, James may not be the same person when you go back to him. He could still be depressed or angered, you just never know, with love. And I would know, believe me." This put a smile on her face, because sometimes he just sounds rediculas.

"I know Jack, that scares me, what if he doesnt want me back?"

"He will, it will take time thought lots of time, then again it may take no time, but if your father says he looking for a new lass, it might take awhile. I mean, you blew him off for the welp, I would be pissed."

"I know, maybe things will work out, but Im off to bed, goodnight Jack."

"G'night luv, sweet dreams." He knew what was going to happen, but he didnt have the heart to tell her its going to take longer than she ever expected to get back into his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ill be updating soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything!!Disney does!! Please noone Sue me!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the giant gathering for James, at the mansion. As he was getting dressed, he began to look in the mirror and he closed his eyes all he could see was her, but he was moved on. If she was to ever see him again, he decided he would give her a piece of his mind. There were many more women in the house now, and she would never be compared to any of them anymore. He was ready to make his way to the party, to see everyone, he had actually made friends. It was eaiser without her,now, he would think to himself. He was making his way down the stairs, and began to smile, they had a house full of people. And not to mention very nice looking women for James to become aqantinces with, and maybe more. By know he didnt care anymore, he just wanted to have a good time. Love was not a big part in his life now, she took that with her when she left. He was going back into the Navy also, many of his men were happy to see him stable enough to come back. He had been told quite soon, that a young girl he had set some type of sights on had arrived. He had seen her out and about, and she looked like she knew how to have a good time. They had spoken a few times, and she was appealing to him, and she had only heard little of Elizabeth, she had just arrived from England. Only thing is she was very young, 16, where he was getting up on his age now, and had more experience with everything, he had even been married. Her mother though, was quite ready to push her onto James, he had seen. Though she was catious at first, she warmed up to him and his good looks. Finally he saw her, dressed very well, he decided to talk to her, Elizabeth also took his shyness with her too.

"Hello Leslie", he said.

"Hello Mr. Norrington", she was being polite till her mother left, which she finally did.

"How have you been?"

"Oh Ive been awlfully tired, mother has had me doing so much lately, how 'bout yourself James?"

"Ive been very good, Im regaining my title in the Navy soon, Im quite excited."

"Thats good".

"How would you like to dance? Then maybe leave, and have a few drinks?", he said with a wink. Of Course, word had gotten around about the returning Commodore becoming a womanizer of sorts, maybe to try and fill the hole Elizabeth left him with. Not many of the older generation believed it, but the younger ones knew how he had acted when no one was around. James like getting around, as did the women, he knew it was wrong, but thats what made it so right. He had never screwed up and call any of them Elizabeth either, he believed it was because she was fleeting from his mind. Soon enough he had taken the young girl down the street to grab drink.

"Its a nice evening wouldnt you say?" James began staring real hard at the girl.

"Yeah its very nice, what are we going to to now, Mr. Norrington?"She was a cocky little girl, thats how he apparently liked them.

"I have a great idea", he said, as they began down to a little house, where he took all his women. Soon enough he was having his way with her, and after quite awhile he was done. As they laid there catching their breath, he messed up, and said,"That was good, Eliza...", he stoped and realized what he had done. She gave him a look from hell and jumped up and stomped off. He lie there, naked, wondering how in the hell this is happening.

Elizabeth stood on the side of the massive Black Pearl, which seemed so small next to ocean, but the ocean next her, she would be a spect on the world. She didnt know what her trip would bring, if she would stay or if she would go. Many times she wanted to leave James, then she wanted to leave Will, she could never make up her mind. She never listened, she lived in the moment and that may be what will hurt her in the end. She knew when she had lived with James, he had changed her, but going back to Will made her who she was again, and as she began to inspect herself and her lifestyle it made her unhappy. These starry nights, were lonely without James, she missed how every once in awhile they would go out at late night and stare up at the stars, with the bright lights of the town below them, then she thought nothing of them, but now they were just a memory, a memory she missed dearly. They had many memories together, and she would try to live them in her dreams, but in the mornings in just saddened her.

"What you doing luv?" Jack snuck up behind her, he did that often. He was just worried about the time to come though.

"Just thinking Jack, as usual."

"You shouldnt think so much, it will just make you sadder. Thats why I dont think anymore."

"Ive tried."

"All you need is time, and you will have to work on everything. You know luv, we will be there soon enough. Just dont let all your emotions take hold of you at once, be strong, for as long as you can. Dont let your heart go all at once."

"Why not? If he loves me then he will except me right back." She was confused by what he was saying.

"He may, but most likely he wont, you have been gone for a long time. Things change, if you let your heart go, it will fall and shatter. If he dosent except you, well luv, all I can say is its gonna take time, are you willing to wait, because if you are thats how you will know you are in true love. And when you know that, its a good feeling, and when you finally get his love and you love mixed it is one of the most single best feelings in the world." She stared at him, how did he know so much about love of all things."Elizabeth, its going to be harder than you think, you know all he probably thought about is you and Will, you practically left him twice. This time he may leave, but if there is love, he will return as you are to him."

"Thanks Jack, but how do you know all this?"

"Well luv, thats another story for another night, I will tell you when your ready. But its late and we should be arriving in a few days, you need rest, have a sip of this you will sleep like never before."He handed her the bottle, she took a sip of the strong drink, as he laughted and told her she better get to bed before she falls out, and so she did.

She had never slept so good before, she didnt dream, all there was, was sleep. She hadnt done that in so long, it was refreshing as ever. Although she could find the strength to move, so she laid there and fell back into the dead like sleep. She had relized that, while she was falling back into sleep, all of this was going to take so much time, but she was willing to wait on him, she hoped he was in a better state than the last time she had saw him.

James was having dinner with the Govenour as usual, when he began to ask some questions out of the ordinary.

"James, have you found you a new wife yet?"

"Not yet, sir, I had my eyes on one, but I belive I ruined that one agian."

"Well Im sorry to hear that, but I have so good news, my niece from Englang will be arriving in a few days, and she might be what your looking for. I invited her here now, because for one you need a wife, and with Elizabeth gone, she could stay here. Her and Elizabeth never got a long much."

"Why not?"

"Well...they are alike in many ways like stubborness", James laughed and thought _she was a stubborn old mule sometimes, but it made her, her. _"They were always jealous of each other, and fought over everything. If one had one thing, the other wanted it. They never got along, ever, when they were babys we believed they fought over who could cry the loudest. Anyway, she should be arriving soon, in a day or so, I hope this works out for you. Oh, will you be staying here tonight?"

"I believe so, I dont think I can be away from here more than a day, Ill miss it too much. What are you doing today?"

"Just going out for a stroll, would you like to join, I will tell you more about Heidi."

"Alright, I join you."

He had know idea what he was getting into, because he had never heard Elizabeth talk about her, she much have nothing to do with her. This could work out for him, he would have someone to bash her name with. He really just didnt want to think about her anymore, but everytime night fell, and he laid down alone, she would be there. His dreams were becoming more real than ever, he didnt how much longer he could stand it. One thing was for sure to him, this girl, that was coming he had a weird feeling about her, something wasnt right, and he couldnt do anything about it. As him and the Govenour was talking a walk the Govenour sprung some interesting new to him. They were walking around the Fort, and passing James' old office."Thats your office again, James, starting Monday." His eyes got as big a doubloons, he was breathtaken.

"What do you mean its my office again, I thought I was waiting till next year, and I was going to have to go back in the ranks?"

"No, son, Monday you will me Commodore again, your men will be pleased, thats why I asked if you were staying at home tonight, your to get fitted at about 5, for the new uniforms."The Govenour smiled,he was excited to have James back in the Navy, he knew he loved the sea. It brought joy to his heart to see him like this.

"Thank you so much, I dont know how I can thank you enough for this."

"You have did so much, and your like a son to me, and thats all I need." They had a hug, and James' heart flew into the wind, it had been a very long time since he had found any bit of happiness. They began back to the mansion, for James to get fitted, he couldnt wait. But he, neither did the Govenour, nor anyone in Port Royal knew there was a storm a brewing.


End file.
